4 kisses Tess had at Camp Rock and the one
by letscall-l
Summary: 4 kisses Tess had at Camp Rock and the one that almost got away She's number one. Tess/ Sander, Shane, Peggy, Caitlyn, Mitchie MESS, TEGGY, SHESS femslash/het ONE-SHOT


Title: 4 kisses Tess had at camp rock (and the one that almost got away)

Author: **letscall_l**

Fandom: _Camp Rock_

Pairings:

Tess/Sander, Tess/Caitlyn, Tess/Shane, Tess/Peggy, Tess/Mitchie

Summary: _**She's number one.**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own!_

**Warnings: Femslash, het, PG.**

**

* * *

**

Tess knows that hip hop is certainly not her type of music. It moves to much, the rapping sometimes doesn't make sense and the people aren't always able to concentrate on anything other than the music.

So when she sees Sander dancing in the middle of the hall at Camp Rock ;his body twisting and flowing like moulded water, hip hop still doesn't make sense. His face is permanently plastered with a grin the size of his oversized trainers, especially when her hands reach her hips, trying to assert some superiority.

His feet travel over the floor like its moving all around him, free of his will. Tess steps back, only slightly, when he grabs her hands, forcing her to twirl with him. In his endless dance. Tess is dizzy and she doesn't realize he's kissing her until she's staring into his happy eyes as he moves away.

The light she sees there disappears when she pushes him away and struts out of the hall. Hip hop still doesn't make sense.

* * *

It's been a few days since Caitlyn left her "backup". Tess uses every opportunity to remind the camp, she's still number one. Whether it means dumping water over the girl as she sleeps,because they still share a cabin; or switching the background on the girl's laptop to an embarrassing picture of Caitlyn when she played "Truth or Dare" in the first week.

Tess can feel Caitlyn slowly burning away when they return to the cabin day after day. Tess makes sure to sing extra loudly in the morning. Caitlyn makes sure to tell her just how fat those jeans make her look.

It gets to the point that the Mess hall is deathly silent when each of them enter. Peggy and Ella always steps behind, shuffling nervously. Tess smirks when she hears the frustrated growl coming from Caitlyn, seeing her laptop defaced for the 3rd time that week. (This time its the sneaky picture Tess took of the time they all played strip poker. Its not her fault Caitlyn completely sucked)

The camp is once again at her knees and Caitlyn soon follows when they meet outside during the pajama jam. 'What's your problem?'s' turn into ' I hate you's' to pushing the brunette up against the nearest wall and claiming her mouth.

She's still number one.

* * *

She corners Shane outside his cabin. Its past curfew but she needs to make her point. His hair is sweeped messily over his eyes, and his loose sleeping shirt rides up just enough for her to see his stomach. His expression is of bemusement, almost as if he knew she was coming.

Tess is hyperaware of the fact she's wearing flip flops and green shorts. And the fact is eyes are trailing all over her legs like she's made of marble or some other pretty rock. His hands aren't soft like she'd imagined when he reaches out to kiss her. He doesn't take control like she hoped he would and she swears she can still taste Caitlyn on her lips when he slowly breaks away.

He looks mildly impressed, at her? At himself? Tess represses the urge to roll her eyes at him blatant pop-star ego. She throws on a smile, and blushes like a good girl which in return causes him to stretch his arms behind his neck once more- revealing more of his stomach. Tess glances over the flesh obviously, adding more to Shane's self-pride. The dark is growing and Tess retreats subtly, waving a 'sorrowful' farewell, watching his smile grow further, until he closes his door.

Tess is glad the dark can't see her look of slight disappointment when she finally returns to her cabin.

* * *

The girls have invited half the camp to their spin-the-bottle game. Ella and Peggy sit dutifully by her side while Lola, Sander, Barron, Jason and some tag alongs crowd around the small, empty bottle of diet coke. It spins with a silver flash, stopping only to hear roars and groans at its decisions.

Tess knows its childish to see people look so enthused at the thought of hooking up, as if it means anything. Peggy's been twitching for at least 5 minutes when she spins the bottle. For brief moments Tess still holds her smirk on her face, until the bottle chooses her.

Its typical that all of the guys began chanting like wild baboons. Even Jason. Tess looks at her friend pausing slightly before regaining her senses. Everyone flinches at her loud and disgusted protest, and within moments the cabin is cleared of everyone except Peggy.

The stubborn guitarist huffs angrily. 'Was there any need?'

Tess doesn't answer until Peggy has gotten used to being underneath her as they kiss.

'Yes'

* * *

Everything about Mitchie Torres infuriates her. Her voice, her walk, her clothes, and especially they way Tess opens up to her.

The lake sends chills down her spine, amplified when the brunette sits down next to her. Brown's called a camp meeting but the pair 'opted' out. The newcomer grins at her and Tess can already feel the warmth settle in her chest. The sky is pink and glowing. Mitchie's voice is stumbling constantly but Tess doesn't listen to the words, only the sounds. The high pitch, the low hum and the breathy pauses.

Tess know her voice isn't like Mitchie's. Her pop preened act doesn't compare to Mitchie's soulful assault. But it doesn't stop her from singing, and putting Mitchie in the background, where no one will discover her, no one will take her away. Not even Shane, in his desperate search for 'The Girl'. Tess can feel Mitchie shivering from the light breeze and she places a controlling arm, mistaken for comfort, around her sitting friend.

Mitchie looks thrilled at Tess' admission and leans slightly. This turns quickly into Tess lightly capturing Mitchie's lips. A jolt separates Mitchie away from Tess, wide eyed and open mouthed. Tess can see the flush of pink, the redness forming on the girl's lips and the darkness in her eyes. And when Mitchie looks at the floor but doesn't move, Tess smirks.

She's number one.


End file.
